Not applicable.
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a Digital Instant Camera with Image Processing Capability.
The present invention further relates to the field of digital camera technology and, particularly, discloses a digital camera having an integral color printer.
Traditional camera technology has for many years relied upon the provision of an optical processing system which relies on a negative of an image which is projected onto a photosensitive film which is subsequently chemically processed so as to xe2x80x9cfixxe2x80x9d the film and to allow for positive prints to be produced which reproduce the original image. Such an image processing technology, although it has become a standard, can be unduly complex, as expensive and difficult technologies are involved in full color processing of images. Recently, digital cameras have become available. These cameras normally rely upon the utilization of a charged coupled device (CCD) to sense a particular image. The camera normally includes storage media for the storage of the sensed scenes in addition to a connector for the transfer of images to a computer device for subsequent manipulation and printing out.
Such devices are generally inconvenient in that all images must be stored by the camera and printed out at some later stage. Hence, the camera must have sufficient storage capabilities for the storing of multiple images and, additionally, the user of the camera must have access to a subsequent computer system for the downloading of the images and printing out by a computer printer or the like.
The present invention relates to providing an alternative form of camera system which includes a digital camera with an integral color printer. Additionally, the camera provides hardware and software for the increasing of the apparent resolution of the image sensing system and the conversion of the image to a wide range of xe2x80x9cartistic stylesxe2x80x9d and a graphic enhancement.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable hand held camera comprising at least one area image sensor for imaging a scene, a camera processor means for processing said imaged scene in accordance with a programmable scene transformation requirement, a printer for printing out said processed imaged scene on print media, said print media and printing ink being stored in a single detachable module inside said camera, said camera comprising a unit for the image of scenes by said area image sensor and printing said scenes directly out of said camera via said printer.
Preferably the camera includes a print roll for the storage of print media and printing ink for utilization by the printer, the print roll being detachable from the camera. Further, the print roll can include an authentication chip containing authentication information and the camera processing means is adapted to interrogate the authentication chip so as to determine the authenticity of said print roll when inserted within said camera.
Further, the printer can include a drop on demand ink jet printer and guillotine means for the separation of printed photographs.